Her Blue Eyes
by Kristiane143
Summary: I know I'm a shy person. I know I'm not smart. I know I'm not like others, but I know for a fact, that she is a wonderful, open-hearted person, and nothing could change that. Her blue eyes say it all. [Blues] [One-shot]


**Hey Guys! I here with another one shot! This time, the pairing is Bubbles and Boomer! I hope you enjoy! They are 18 years old.**

* * *

 **Boomer POV**

Her eyes. Her baby blue eyes. So beautiful, flawless, so blue. It suits her.

Her happiness matches them. It matches her personality.

I know for a fact that each person in the world is blessed with eyes and are brilliant in their own sweet ways, but compared to her eyes, nothing shines quite as bright.

They say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. Take a look into her eyes, and you can gaze deep into her happiness, her love for the people around her. It's like the window to her soul. Her kind, affectionate soul. They give you a warm feeling just by looking at them.

There is always something about her eyes that's so fresh, so lively. They show that she is very energetic. So happy. So joyful. She's full of life. She would risk anything in the world just to make someone happy. She would to go the extra mile. She never wants to see anyone frown. She would go up to those who's down and try to cheer them up. Even if your the cruelest human being in the world, she will still forgive you. She has a kind heart.

They shimmer in the darkness, they give hope in the light, they gleam in the sunset. Even when she's mad or sorrowful, they always show a glimmer of happiness. It never rubs off.

Her blue eyes show off her talents and her unique beauty.

She's a breathtaking artist. All her paintings show a certain emotion. They're so depicting. When you look at one of her sorrowful drawings, I swear that the painting will make you cry.

Her style. When she wears a dress, especially her flowing ocean blue dress she wore for prom, she was the most beautiful, gorgeous, and exquisite young woman you've ever seen. She was the spotlight of the dance, and I held her hand the whole time as we walked beneath the stars.

She makes everyone happy in a way no one else can. If someone else cheers you up, it's just not the same. It's like she gives out some kind of special aura. An aura you just can't live without. She speaks a different kind of language. A language that everyone loves. When I talk to her, I smile like an idiot. It doesn't matter if it's through text or in person. I just smile because it's her, the person I've always loved.

When we first met, I had no idea that she would be so important to me. In fact, I wasn't planning on loving her in the first place, but I'm glad I did.

I regret the times that we fought. In fact, I deserved to be destroyed. I was a villain, a joke, a fool. But she still forgave me, even when I made her suffer, and I thank her for that.

I've seen many girls before her. Some were pretty, some were kind, and some were gentle. None of them seemed to stand out, but ever since she walked into my life, I could see why it didn't work out with anyone else.

You know, ever since Brick started to court Blossom, he would always say, "Love is just a word until you find someone who gives it definition." At first, I couldn't understand why he would always say that. I thought it was silly and cheesy. I didn't get it. I didn't understand, but ever since I started to become friends with the blue-eyed girl, I knew why he always said that. She was the definition of love. In fact, if you would look up the word _love,_ her picture should be there.

I know I have blue eyes, but its not like hers. The color may be the same, but her shade is completely different from mine. I'm no one special. I'm just a non-common young man with common thoughts. I've led a dangerous, gloomy and abominate life. There will be no monuments dedicated to me, and my name deserves to be forgotten, but in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who ever lived. I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and for me, that's always been enough.

I know I'm a shy person. I know I'm not smart. I know I'm not like others, but I know for a fact, that she is a wonderful, open-hearted person, and nothing could change that.

Her blue eyes say it all.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
